


murdoc trying to flirt part 1

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: I dont know whats wrong with me, M/M, creeper murdoc, fanart i guess, macgyver - Freeform, murdoc - Freeform, murdoc want to lick macs face along with other parts of his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: cause we all need more of theses 2 in our lives , and for some reason im the only one acting on this compulsion lol ..oh well enjoy thisnote (link fixed !!! )





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the "me trying to flirt" vines if you havnt seen them you really realllyy should :) also i apologizes that i had to do this in links but enjoy :)

https://murdocsmacattack.tumblr.com/tagged/i-will-go-down-with-this-mother-fucking-ship

**Author's Note:**

> macgyver now has a kink meme for anyone interested it can be found here
> 
> https://macgyverkink.dreamwidth.org/369.html?view=625&posted=1#cmt625


End file.
